Known functionalities of driver assistance systems that assist a driver of a motor vehicle include, in particular, warning of existing or imminent wrong-way driving of the motor vehicle. In this context, the driver is warned, for instance, if driving onto a freeway in an opposite direction from the specified driving direction. In order to detect any no-entry signs, it is standard practice in a driver assistance system equipped with this functionality to analyze, continuously, images supplied by the camera provided in the top region of the windshield. The navigation system simultaneously supplies necessary information about a current position of the motor vehicle. On detecting wrong-way driving, a distinctive acoustic warning sound, for example, can be output in conjunction with a suitable prompt on a display or in the instrument panel to check the driving direction.
WO 2016/020092 A1 discloses a method for controlling a motor vehicle in order to prevent wrong-way driving, in which the motor vehicle is brought into a safe condition if the driver fails to react in a suitable way to prevent or stop driving the wrong way.
US 2015/0360610 A1 discloses systems and methods for improving in-vehicle detection of wrong-way driving, in which, by modifying a confidence level, the system sensitivity can be changed by moving the cutoff point at which an alert activation takes place. At a greater confidence level or system sensitivity, the system may also be allowed to take further actions beyond a simple warning, for instance actions such as throttle limiting, turning on the hazard lights or even bringing the vehicle to a stop.
With regard to the further prior art, reference is made purely by way of example to DE 102008041295A1, DE 102009048323A1, DE 102013209489A1, DE 102014211803A1, DE 102010052129A1, DE 102007048842 A1 and EP 1327968A2.
A problem that arises in practice is that in the event of the driver being distracted or even confused by the information communicated to him during driving, there is a risk of the driver not noticing the relevant warning signals, warning of wrong-way driving, or only noticing these signals after a delay, with the result that, in the worst case, accidents may occur despite the intended functionality for warning of wrong-way driving. Thus, for instance, in one example scenario, a navigation system present in the motor vehicle may continue to output route-guidance information, which can distract the driver from a wrong-way driving warning being made at the same time.
Sometimes situations can even arise in which information or recommendations from the navigation system contradict a wrong-way driving warning being made at the same time, thereby confusing the driver. An example of such a situation exists, for instance, when the route guidance from the navigation system outputs the voice response “continue straight on for 5 miles” at the same time as a wrong-way driving warning is displayed.
Bearing the above in mind, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a driver assistance system that allows the driver to be warned more efficiently of already underway or imminent wrong-way driving while avoiding the problems described above.